Make Your Move 3.0
Make Your Move 3.0 was created on the 18th of August, 2008 around 7am CST by Commander Blitkrieg. It ran until the 12th of December in the same year. Overview It carried with it a plethora of new ideas that were later brought together to form The Stadium and had a league of four 'council members' or 'C.O.M.M.I.E.S' (Council Of Moveset Making In Every Sort) who attempted to direct the thread. These members were Commander Blitzkrieg creator, GreatClayMonkey, SirKibble, HeoandReo, and Chris Lionheart. GreatClayMonkey and HeoandReo would later step down, inspiring Blitzkrieg to add Chief Mendez and Sonic the Baron to the fold. Baron found the job overwhelming and chose to step down not long after, and MasterWarlord, after multiple attempts, got the coveted final spot. At the end of the contest, Blitzkrieg, too, stepped down from his lofty position to make way for the five Sandbags (with Kibble as their chosen leader), formed by the four remaining C.O.M.M.I.E.S and one new member, KingK.Rool. The winning moveset of the thread was Chief Mendez's Dracula, with MasterWarlord's Cervantes a close second, supported by the popular and technocratic vote, although many other Make Your Move 3.0 movesets were of a substantial level of quality. Members of MYM3 Many users still active today started off in this contest, although not all are named, here is a selection. The list is a work-in-progress. Members who joined in Make Your Move 3.0: * KoJ (deceased) * Chief Mendez * MasterWarlord * KingK.Rool * Hyper_Ridley * Smash Daddy * Agidius * BKupa666 * Kholdstare * Junahu * TheSundanceKid * Majora_787 * PPL13 Top 50 Movesets 1. Lord Dracula by Chief Mendez 2. Cervantes by MasterWarlord 3. Headless Horseman by KingK.Rool 4. Donna Levman by Junahu 5. Gray Fox by Chief Mendez 6. Powers Kirby by KingK.Rool 7. Nightmare by MasterWarlord 8. Squeak Squad by KingK.Rool 9. Leonardo by TWILTHERO 10. Plusle & Minun by kitsuneko345 11. Phoenix Wright by Chief Mendez 12. Simon Belmont by Chief Mendez 13. Pidgeot by KingK.Rool 14. Nandaba Naota by Chief Mendez 15. Mia by TWILTHERO 16. Paper Luigi by SirKibble 17. Nintendogs by Iron Thorn 18. Andy's Toys by BKupa666 19. Shaman by Vaul 20. Voldo by MasterWarlord 21. Sandslash by SirKibble 22. Bass.EXE by Hyper_Ridley 23. Gecko Moria by KoJ 24. Street Performer by cheap josh 25. Light & Ryuk by MarthTrinity 26. Big Daddy & Little Sister by KoJ 27. Bard by Meadow 28. Fierce Diety Link by Kholdstare 29. Waddle Doo by SirKibble 30. Teigen by Iron Thorn 31. Delibird by kitsuneko345 32. Grim Reaper by KingK.Rool 33. Chun-Li by HeoandReo 34. Dry Bones by Iron Thorn 35. Tails by Dancingfrogman 36. CEO by cheap josh 37. Team Rocket by dancingfrogman 38. Team Big Shots by Commander Blitzkrieg 39. Sagi by TWILTHERO 40. Sora by Chief Mendez 41. Shade by Hyper_Ridley 42. Enker by Hyper_Ridley 43. Dan Hibiki by Heoandreo 44. Ray 01 by Delta_BP26 45. Drake & Josh by TWILTHERO 46. Dalek by KoJ 47. Goombella by Meadow 48. Ashencroft by Chris Lionheart 49. Magikoopa by KingK.Rool 50. Mewtwo by LUVTOY77-ROGUE WIREFRAME Links The Thread Itself Category:MYMs